Suki da yo Teme
by Natsumi127
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang remaja yang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya.Tapi Sasuke tak acuh akan keberadaannya. Suatu kejadian membuat dia menyadari betapa pentingnya Naruto. Apakah dia bisa membuat Naruto kembali padanya disaat Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti?
1. Chapter 1

A NARUTO FanFiction

_**Su Ki Da Yo**_

By

Natsumi Yoshie

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+ (Masih polos ^^")

Genre : Hurt, romance, school life

Pairing : SasuNaru Slaight SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiGaa (Other)

WARNING : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

Dibantu sama Author gaje Hikari Fujoshi

HAPPY READING MIINA-SAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

#AUTHOR POV

"Ohayu Sasuke!"teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Dia berlari memasuki gerbang Konoha High School untuk menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan PR dari Iruka-sensei?"tanya Naruto

"Hn"jawab Sasuke seperti biasa

"Mmmm... Teme"

"Hn"

"Boleh tidak aku melihatnya?"

"Hn"

"Yak Teme, gunakanlah bahasa manusia. Aku tidak mengerti 'hn' yang kau maksud."

"..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sambil memandang ke suatu arah

"Teme, ada apa?"tanya Naruto khawatir

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam. Karena penasaran, Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.'Deg' jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink dan pemuda bermata bulan sedang berciuman.

"Sasuke..."panggil Naruto lirih

Namun tak ada balasan apapun dari Sasuke.

#END Author POV

#NARUTO POV

Rasanya sesak, namun bukan karena melihat Neji dan Sakura berciuman. Tapi karena aku tahu bahwa Sasuke akan merasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihatnya. Mata itu,,,, onyx itu memancarkan kesedihan dan keterlukaan

"Sasuke,,,,"panggilku sekali lagi

Tiba-tiba dia langsung pergi kedalam kelas dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Kau tahu Teme? Rasanya sangat sakit.

#END Naruto POV

#AUTHOR POV

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Naruto berjalan gontai memasuki kelas Biologi 12-3. Disana terlihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar, tapi kalau kalian melihat kedalam matanya, pasti terlihat kesedihan teringat bahwa dia sama sekali belum mengerjakan PR, dia langsung berlari menuju mejanya.

"Ohayu Hinata-chan"sapa Naruto pada teman sebangkunya

"O-ohayu mo Na-Naruto-kun"balas hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya

"Mmm,,, bagaimana ya?"tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"A-ada apa Naru-Naruto-kun?"

"Kau sudah selesai PR belum?"

"Su-sudah. Ke-kenapa memangnya?"

"Hehehe,,"cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"I-ini,,,"ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan bukunya pada Naruto

"Hontou? Yeay arigatou Hinata-chan"teriak Naruto kegirangan

"I-iya"jawab Hinata dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus

Wajah Hinata makin memerah saat mengetahui bahwa seluruh siswa menatapnya dan Naruto. Wajar saja semua siswa melihat ke arah mereka. Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Cih,,, baka"lirih seseorang

#Skip Time

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto bergegas ke meja Sasuke untuk mengajaknya makan siag bersama.

"Tme,,,"panggil Naruto

"Hn"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

"Tidak"

",,,,"

"Sasuke,,,,"

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut pink masuk ke dalam kelas sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke

"Kita ke kantin yuk! Aku lapar"pintanya dengan manja

"Baiklah"

Naruto menatap nanar Sasuke yang pergi keluar dengan digandeng Sakura. Karena tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya sedih, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya.

#END Author POV

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Konbanwa miina-san,,,,**

**Gomen lama banget publishnya. Abisnya masih newbie trus baru selesai UAS (udah lama kali).**

**Arigatou buat semua yang udah nge-review. Sekali lagi gomen karena gak bisa balas satu-satu.**

**Oke,, daripada banyak bacot lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja Fanficnya.**

**Happy reading**

A NARUTO FanFiction

_**Su Ki Da Yo**_

By

Natsumi Yoshie

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+ (Masih polos ^^")

Genre : Hurt, romance, school life

Pairing : SasuNaru Slaight SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiGaa (Other)

WARNING : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Bahasa tidak mudah dimengerti, Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

Dibantu sama Author gaje Hikari Fujoshi aka Aiko Hikari

HAPPY READING MIINA-SAN

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

#NARUTO POV

Disinilah aku sekarang, di atap sekolah sambil memegang bekal yang sudah kusiapkan sedari tadi. Aku tadinya berharap agar aku dan Sasuke bisa makan siang bersama disini. Di tempat favorite kita. Hahaha,,, kalau mengingatnya, aku jadi menyesal telah mengacaukan persahabatan kita. Persahabatan yang indah.

#Flashback

"Teme,,,"teriakku

"Hn"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti soal yang ini"

"Dasar Dobe"

"Yak,, aku bukan Dobe, Teme. Seharusnya kau membantuku, kita kan sahabat"

"Hn"

"Yeay arigatou Teme"

#Flashback Off

Sahabat. Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis saat itu. Tentu saja aku ingin menangis, aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku hanya bisa berkata kita bersahabat. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Kita adalah sahabat, ya hanya sahabat.

#END Naruto POV

#AUTHOR POV ; #Skip Time ; #At Class

Naruto telah duduk kursinya tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Setelah menghabiskan bekalnya, dia bergegas kembali ke kelas karena bel akan segera berbunyi. Matanya melihat ke segala arah dan tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah kursi kosong. Kursi tempat Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan raut yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Naruto tersenyum pedih melihatnya. Sepertinya hanya Naruto yang mengerti bahasa dan raut wajah Sasuke. (namanya jodoh #plakk abaikan)

#skip time (again)

"Kringgg,,,," Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Terlihat para siswa yang mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang termasuk kedua tokoh kita, Sasuke dan Naruto. Tampak Naruto yang berlari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depannya.

"Teme,, kenapa kau jalan duluan sih?" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Hn"

"Kita pulang bareng yuk"

"Hn"

Naruto hendak mengenggam tangan Sasuke, namun segera ditepis oleh Sasuke. Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya Naruto hanya diam dan mulai menyusul Sasuke yang lagi-lagi berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sangat baik, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar. Tapi, tiba-tiba hubungan mereka berubah. Sasuke bersikap dingin dan menjauhi Naruto. Besarnya cinta Naruto-lah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan. Baginya, bersama Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sasuke,,," teriak seseorang

#END Author POV

#NARUTO POV

"Sasuke,,,"

Siapa itu? Siapa yang memanggil nama si Teme ya? Ah sudahlah, daripada aku penasaran lebih baik kulihat. I-Itu,, Itukan Sakura!

"Sasuke,,,"ucapnya manja sambil menggandeng tangan si Teme. Namun sepertinya tak ada penolakan darinya.

"Hn"

"Aku hari ini ingin pergi ke toko buku"

"Hn?"

"Kamu temanin aku ya?"

Apa katanya? Dia ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi? Kumohon Teme,, katakan tidak.

"Hn"

"Mmm,, anu. Maksud 'Hn' itu apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya bingung

"Ya"

"Hontou-ni? Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Kalau begitu ayo" ajaknya

Apa? Sasuke setuju? Bagaimana ini?

"Ta-tapi Teme, kita kan pulang bareng" ucapku mengingatkannya

"Kau pulang sendiri saja"jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin.

'Nyuuut' dadaku terasa sakit mendengarnya. Dapat kulihat Sakura yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya sudah Teme"ucapku mencoba tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye,," lanjutku

Aku langsung berlari dari tempat itu. Rasanya, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku yang akan keluar. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sasuke bahkan tidak menahanku sama sekali. Ckk,, benar yang dikatakan si Teme. Kau benar-benar dobe Naruto. Apa yang kau harapkan? Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Dia selalu mengabaikanmu.

Aku menyesal sekarang. Kenapa saat itu aku mengatakannya? Seandainya kata itu tak pernah terucap, mungkin aku dan Teme tidak akan jauh seperti ini.

#Flashback

"Te-Teme"

"Hn"

"A-Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pa-padamu" ucapku gugup

"Hn"

"A-Aku,, a-aku"

"Ck,, bicaralah dengan jelas"

"A-aku,,, SUKIDAYO TEME"teriakku dengan cepat

"..."

"Ka,,kau mau tidak ja-jadi pacarku?"

"..."

"Ka-kalau tidak mau tak apa. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura. Aku hanya tidak ingin memendam perasaan ini terus"

Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku. Rasannya aku ingin segera berlari dari tempat terkutuk ini. Namun, suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku mau"

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Setahuku Sasuke sangat menyukai Sakura, tapi sekarang dia malah menerimaku. Akhirnya akupun membalikkan badan dan langsung menerjang Sasuke sambil memeluknya erat.

"Arigatou Teme"

#Flashback Off

#END Naruto POV


	3. Chapter 3

Hai miina-san, akhirnya update lagi.

Gomen ne kalau lama.

Makasih banget buat yang udah nge-review dan kasih saran.

Kalau begitu saya akan nge-balas review.

Himawari Wia : **Hahaha,,,, alasannya bakalan terungkap kok. Tenang aja**

S.A.C Causetoday : **Gak jelas gimana? Kalau begitu gomen ne, habisnya masih newbie. Akan saya usahakan agar lebih jelas. Arigatou buat kritikannya**

85 : **Iya, mereka udah jadian. Semuanya bakalan terungkap kok. Dipanjangi ya? Oke akan saya usahakan**

mifta cinya : **Bener banget. Tujuannya pasti bakalan terungkap kok? Alurnya kecepatan ya? Abisnya saya juga ragu buat nulis FF ini.**

heriyandi kurosaki : **Hontou-ni? Padahal saya kira sudah panjang. Gak kerasa ya? Abisnya belum pengalaman buat FF.**

A NARUTO FanFiction

_**Sukidayo Teme**_

By

Natsumi Yoshie

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+ (Masih polos ^^")

Genre : Hurt, romance, school life

Pairing : SasuNaru Slaight SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiGaa (Other)

WARNING : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Bahasa tidak mudah dimengerti, Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

Dibantu sama Author gaje Hikari Fujoshi aka Aiko Hikari

HAPPY READING MIINA-SAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

#SASUKE POV

Saat ini aku berada di toko buku sendirian. Kenapa seperti itu? Tentu saja karena seorang Hyugaa yang seenaknya datang ketempat ini?

#Flashback

"_Sasuke,,,"_

"_Hn"_

"_Ayo kita kesana"ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke_

"_Hn"_

_Mereka pun tiba di buku khusus novel. Saat Sakura hendak mengambil novel yang menarik perhatiannya, ada tangan lain yang berada diatasnya._

"_Eh,,, gomen"ucap seseorang dengan suara baritonenya sambil menarik tangannya_

"_I-iya ti- Eh Neji-kun?!"teriak Sakura tiba-tiba_

"_Saku-chan? Kamu disini juga?"_

#Flashback Off

Huh,, karena itu mereka terus mengobrol seolah aku tidak ada disini. Sudahlah, daripada aku disini lebih baik aku mencari buku yang lain. Eh,, tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal komik itu? I-Inikan komik kesukaan si Dobe! Wah sepertinya ini baru dicetak. Apa kubeli saja ya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf padanya?

Ah tidak, dia pasti ge-er dan itu tidak baik bagiku. Hm,, aku jadi penasaran dengan isi komik ini. Apa hal yang menarik dalam komik ini yang membuat si Dobe begitu menyukainya?

"Sasuke,,,"seseorang menepuk pundakku

#END Sasuke POV

#AUTHOR POV

Saat Sasuke hendak membaca komik tersebut, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sasuke,,,"

Pria yang merasa namanya dipanggil itupun membalikkan badannya. Ternyata gadis pinky itu yang memanggilnya.

"Hn"

"Apa kau mau membeli komik itu?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke agak ragu

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke

Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan komik itu. Namun dia segera menepis pikiran-pikiran itu.

#END Author POV

#SASUKE POV ; #Skip time ; #At home

Huh lelah sekali rasanya. Lebih baik aku tidur sebentar.

'Tok,,tok,,,tok,,,'

Cih,, sepertinya Kami-sama tidak ingin melihatku tenang. Baru aku mulai memejamkan mata sudah hadir seorang pengganggu.

"Masuk" jawabku sedikit tidak ikhlas

"Kau sudah pulang otoutou?"

Cih ternyata Baka Aniki lah yang mengganggu tidur soreku(?)

"Ck,, kau ternyata" jawabku

"Kau habis darimana? Jalan bareng Naruto ya?"

'Deg' mati aku. Jika Itachi tahu kalau aku bersama seorang wanita, dia bisa memenggal kepalaku sekarang juga.

"Hn" jawabku mencoba berbicara seperti biasa

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan Otoutou?"

Kuso,,, kenapa dia curiga-an sekali sih. Ingin rasanya aku membekap mulutnya agar berhenti bertanya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau pergi, aku lelah"

"Baik, jangan lupa turun untuk makan"

"Hn" jawabku seadanya

Merasa bahwa Baka Aniki sudah keluar, aku memejamkan mataku dan pergi ke alam mimpi yang tadi sempat tertunda karenanya.

#END Sasuke POV

#ITACHI POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang tamu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit curiga dengan Sasuke. Biarpun dia bilang barusan dia jalan sama Naruto, tapi dia seperti berbohong. Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Tak taukah kau kalau Naru-chan begitu mencintaimu?

Aku bahkan masih mengingatnya sekarang, disaat Naruto berusaha memberitahuku rahasia terbesarnya.

#Flashback

"_Tachi-ni!" teriak seorang bocah dengan suara cemprengnya._

_Merasa mengenal suara itu, pemuda yang namanya disebut tadi langsung membalikkan badannya dan membuka dengan lebar kedua tangannya._

"_Tachi-ni!" ucap bocah itu sambil memeluk pemuda yang bernama Itachi tersebut._

_Dan dengan segera, Itachi mengangkat bocah itu tinggi-tinggi._

"_Hahaha,,,, Tachi-ni tahu saja kalau Naru mau meluk Tachi-ni" seru bocah itu_

"_Tentu saja Naru-chan." jawab Itachi_

"_Ada apa Naru-chan kemari Hm?" tanya Itachi setelah melepas pelukan bocah itu._

"_Mmm,,,"_

"_Naru mau bilang sesuatu sama Tachi-ni" ragu bocah manis itu_

"_Bilang apa Naru-chan?" bingung Itachi_

"_Tapi ini rahasia Tachi-ni." Bisik bocah itu di kuping Itachi_

"_Tachi-ni gak boleh bilang sama siapa-siapa. Termasuk Sasu-chan" lanjut bocah itu_

"_Hmm,,, jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasu-chan ya?" goda Itachi_

"_Eh? Ma-maksud Ta-Tachi-ni?" gugup bocah itu._

_Itachi rasanya ingi tertawa sekarang. Itachi hanya ingin menjahili bocah manis ini. Tapi, lihatlah reaksi bocah manis ini, dia terlihat sangat gugup dan tegang. Bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna._

"_Mmm,,, Itachi-ni tidak bermaksud apa-apa" jawab pemuda ber-klan Uchiha itu dengan tampang sok polos_

"_Jadi, Naru-chan ingin bilang apa hm?" tanya Itachi lagi_

"_Mmm,,, se-sebenarnya..." bata bocah itu_

"_Tidak apa Naru-chan. Katakan saja" ucap Itachi menenangkan_

"_Mmm,,, i-itu sebenarnya, mm Na-Naru menyukai,,, Sasu-chan" ucap bocah itu malu-malu_

_Itachi rasanya sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Bocah ini benar-benar sangat manis dan polos. Berbeda dengan adiknya, Sasuke. Tapi tidak mungkin kan dia tertawa dan membuat bocah manis ini bingung. Akhirnya Itachi hanya mengusap rambut pirang milik bocah itu._

"_Ta-Tachi-ni" bingung bocah itu_

"_Hmm?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum_

"_Tachi-ni tidak marah?" tanya bocah itu takut-takut_

"_Kenapa Tachi-ni harus marah?" tanya pemuda itu_

"_Tachi-ni sangat senang ternyata Naru menyukai Sasu-chan" lanjutnya_

"_Hontoi-ni? Arigatou Tachi-chan" senang bocah ini sambil memeluk Itachi dengan erat_

_Itcahi balas memeluk Naruto dan mulai tersenyum._

'_Aku menyayangimu Naru-chan. Seperti rasa sayangku pada Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus sanggup untuk terus berada di sisinya' batin Itachi dengan senyum pedih_

#Flashback Off

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya mereka jadian. Meskipun sudah kuduga kalau Naru-chan yang menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke, kuharap kau mau menjaga Naruto dan mencoba mencintainya. Atau dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Dan saat itu, kau akan mengetahui betapa berartinya seseorang disaat dia suda pergi meninggalkanmu

#END Itachi POV

#AUTHOR POV ; #Skip Time

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.30 am. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang melamun sendirian di dalam ruang kelas. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Mata sejernih langit miliknya memandang ke arah luar jendela yang tepat berada disebelah kirinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, wajahnya tampak sangat kelelahan dan seperti sedang memikul beban yang berat.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto memegang dadanya dengan erat, bahkan meremasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan, apakah ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pemandangannya? Dia masih terus meremas dadanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit didadanya. Selang beberapa menit, wajah itu mulai terlihat tenang dan perlahan berhenti memegang dadanya lagi.

'Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika. Kono sora wa toberu hazu dakara. Nando tsumazuita toshitemo For You' bel masuk pun berbunyi (Aneh banget suara belnya! *plakk oke lupakan).

Beberapa siswa mulai memasuki kelas dan dalam sekejap mata, kelas yang ditempati Naruto hampir penuh terisi oleh manusia-manusia(?). Terlihat Sasuke yang memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke hanya tersenyum pedih, senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Para siswa sudah duduk dengan rapi dan membuka buku pelajaran, tapi guru yang seharusnya memasuki kelas tersebut malah belum datang. Kelas yang awalnya ricuh itu mendadak menjadi sunyi saat seorang guru bermasker dan berambut perak melawan gravitasi bumi memasuki kelas.

"Ohayu miina. Maaf saya terlambat." Sapa guru itu

"Kakashi-sensei tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan lagi ya?" tanya seorang siswa

Ucapan siswa itu mau tak mau membuat semua siswa yang lain tertawa. Guru bermasker yang bernama Kakashi itu memang sering datang terlambat. Alasannya selalu sama dan tidak masuk akal yaitu _'Saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan'_

"Harap Tenang!" perintah Kakashi yang membuat kelas itu mendadak hening

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan memulai pelajaran. Kita akan mengadakan percobaan kimia. Jadi, saya akan membagikan kelompoknya."

"Ha'i sensei" jawab para siswa kompak

"Mmm,, Ten-Ten dengan Temari, Neji dengan Gaara, Sasuke dengan Ino, Shikamaru dengan Kiba, Hinata dengan Naruto, Shino dengan Lee, bla...bla..."

Pipi Hinata samar-samar berwarna merah. Dia sangat senang karena bisa sekelompok dengan Naruto. Sejak masuk SMP, Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto. Namun sayangnya, Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Saat tahu Naruto dan Sasuke berpacaran, Hinata merasa sangat sedih dan terluka. Dia langsung memutuskan untuk berhenti (mencoba) menyukai Naruto karena merasa tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

Yang membingungkan bagi Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto memang berpacaran. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Sasuke malah lebih dekat dengan Sakura dibanding Naruto. Hinata ingin sekali rasanya menampar pemilik pipi pucat itu. Apa dia tak tahu kalau Naruto begitu mencintai Sasuke?

"Baiklah, sekarang silahkan kalian duduk menurut kelompoknya. Dan saya akan membagikan bahan dan petunjukknya." Ucap Kakashi

"Hati-hati dengan semua cairan kimia itu! Jangan sampai terkena kulit." Lanjutnya

Para siswa mulai mengerjakan percobaan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan Kakashi. Tapi, kelas itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa tenang selama Uzumaki Naruto berada disana. Lihat saja, Naruto tampak sedang menjahili bahkan menggoda Hinata yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona. Bahkan Naruto sempat membuat Hinata berteriak yang menyebabkan Kakashi-sensei harus memberikan '_Hadiah_' pada Naruto karena kelasnya yang tidak _canggung_.

Ternyata _Hadiah_ dari Kakashi-sensei (yang merupakan jitakan) ampuh untuk mendiamkan Naruto. Semua siswa tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dan hukuman yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Tapi,,, benarkah semua? O-ow, sepertinya tidak. Terlihat sepasang onyx yang memandang tidak suka kearah Hinata dan Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa miina-san! *teriak pake toak :O

Gomennasai baru publish *bungkuk 45°

Ah,,, gak nyangka akhirnya publish juga. Gara-gara kuota habis jadi bingung mau buat FF-nya. Habis biasanya buatnya sambil nonton video di youtube. Hehehe :D

Mmmm oke para reader yang setia *hahaha mulai ngaco

Arigatou buat semua yang udah nge-review. Hikkss Hime jadi terharu. Berkat ada yang review Hime jadi semangat buat lanjutin ceritanya.

Oh ya, Hime mau minta maaf sama teman Hime. FF yang Because Of You belum Hime lanjutin karena yang review Cuma sedikit. Mungkin mereka gak suka FF buatan Hime, makanya gak Hime lanjutin. Tapi tenang aja, kalau lagi bersemangat Hime pasti lanjutin FF nya kok.

Maklum habis stress. Biasa patah hati *hikksss T-T

Oke,, daripada banyak ngomong yang gak jelas mendingan kita lihat FF Suki dayo Teme chap 4 ya.

Check It Out...

A NARUTO FanFiction

_**Sukidayo Teme**_

By

Natsumi Yoshie

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+ (Masih polos ^^")

Genre : Hurt, romance, school life

Pairing : SasuNaru Slaight SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiGaa (Other)

WARNING : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Bahasa tidak mudah dimengerti, Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Don't Flame! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

Dibantu sama Author gaje Hikari Fujoshi aka Aiko Hikari

HAPPY READING MIINA-SAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

_Sebelumnya..._

"_Hati-hati dengan semua cairan kimia itu! Jangan sampai terkena kulit." Jelas Kakashi_

_Para siswa mulai mengerjakan percobaan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan Kakashi. Tapi, kelas itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa tenang selama Uzumaki Naruto berada disana. Lihat saja, Naruto tampak sedang menjahili bahkan menggoda Hinata yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona. Bahkan Naruto sempat membuat Hinata berteriak yang menyebabkan Kakashi-sensei harus memberikan 'Hadiah' pada Naruto karena kelasnya yang tidak canggung._

_Ternyata Hadiah dari Kakashi-sensei (yang merupakan jitakan) ampuh untuk mendiamkan Naruto. Semua siswa tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dan hukuman yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Tapi,,, benarkah semua? O-ow, sepertinya tidak. Terlihat sepasang onyx yang memandang tidak suka kearah Hinata dan Naruto._

**#SASUKE POV**

Cih, apa-apaan mereka itu. Mengganggu konsentrasi saja. Si Dobe kenapa bertingkah genit begitu dengan si Hyugaa. Dia bukannya pacarku? Katanya dia sangat mencintaiku. Dasar Hyugaa sialan! Apa dia bermaksud mengambil Naruto?

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku berpikir begini? Seharusnya bagus jika si Dobe jadian dengan Hyugaa, dengan begitu si Dobe akan memutuskanku dan aku bisa berpacaran dengan Sakura. Apa aku... Ti-tidak mungkin. Kuso!

"Hahaha,,,, Hinata-chan. Pipimu memerah."

"Na-Naruto-kun"

"Hahaha,,, kau terlihat sangat imut Hinata-chan."

A-apa? Apa dia gila?! Kenapa dia sangat suka mengganggu si gagap itu? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau pacarin saja. Arrgghhh,,,, kurasa aku sudah gila. Tenang Sasuke, kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha harus berfikir tenang.

**#END Sasuke POV**

**#AUTHOR POV**

Sementara Sasuke sedang bergelut dengan semua pemikiran gilanya (dan membuat dia terlihat sangat OOC), tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke. Tepukan itu mampu membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya yang tidak jelas.

"Hey Sasuke, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang bernama Ino

"..."

"Ck, sudah ayo cepat kita kerjakan percobaannya." Kesal Ino karena diacuhkan

"Dan jangan melamun lagi" sambungnya

Sasuke melemparkan death glare andalannya pada Ino. Berani sekali gadis sepertinya memerintah seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke. Ino yang merasakan aura membunuh dari Sasuke hanya dapat bertingkah gugup dan melanjutkan percobaannya.

"Hmm,,,"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan segera mulai untuk melanjutkan percobaan itu. Saat hendak menuangkan sebotol cairan, konsentrasinya pecah karena mendengar suara tawa Naruto dan Hinata. Hal tersebut membuatnya secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan cairan ke tangan Ino. Alhasil, Ino berteriak karena terkejut.

"Kya,,,,,"

Mendengar teriakan Ino, Kakashi-sensei langsung menghampiri Ino.

"Hey,, ada apa ini?" tanya Sensei bermasker itu.

Tidak ada satupun siswa yang menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi karena takut dengan Sasuke. Kakashi yang merasa kesal karena tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang berada tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"Sabaku-san, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Uchiha menumpahkan cairan ke tangan Ino" jelas pemuda bertato 'Ai' dikeningnya itu

Kakashi pun memegang tangan Ino dan melihat cairan yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Ini hanya cairan Porteks, jadi tidak terlalu berbahaya. Hanya saja, jika tersentuh kulit, maka akan menyebabkan gatal-gatal. Awalnya, kulitmu akan bewarna merah lalu lama-kelamaan terasa nyeri." Jelas Kakashi

"Yak Sasuke! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Bagaimana jika kulitku tidak sembuh?" kesal Ino sambil menggaruk tangannya yang mulai terasa gatal.

"Tenang saja, jika kau mencuci tanganmu dengan air bersih, maka tidak akan terasa gatal lagi" ucap Kakashi menenangkan.

"Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke, lain kali aku takkan memaafkanmu" lanjut Kakashi dengan nada mengancam

Setelah berkata demikian, Kakashi langsung membawa Ino ke UKS untuk diserahkan kepada Shizune-perawat UKS- untuk diobati.

Keadaan mulai terasa ricuh saat Kakashi mulai meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto melirik Sasuke karena merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya.

**#END Author POV**

**#NARUTO POV**

Ada apa dengan si Teme? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, ataupun berapa banyak masalah yang dimilikinya, dia tidak pernah seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Dia bisa saja melukai Ino jika cairan itu adalah cairan berbahaya.

Apa dia ada masalah dengan Sakura? Teme, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? A-Apakah aku harus menyerah sekarang? Ta-Tapi aku tidak sanggup. A-Aku...

"Na-Naruto"

"E-Eh?! Hi-Hinata-chan! A-Ada apa?" tanyaku terkejut saat Hinata tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku

"Ka-Kau melamun Na-Naruto. A-Ada ma-masalah apa?" tanya Hinata

Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya pada Hinata

"A-Ano,,, tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-chan" jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum lima jari

"Hm,,," gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanyaku bingung

"E-Eh?! Ti-Tidak apa-apa Na-Naruto" gugupnya

"Begitu ya? Hehehe" ucapku sambil menyengir

Cengiran yang selalu dikatakan bodoh oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum bahagia. Tepatnya tersenyum yang selama ini selalu kutunjukkan di depan Sasuke. Senyum yang menyedihkan. Huh,, aku jadi mengingatnya lagi. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

**#END Naruto POV**

**#AUTHOR POV ; #Skip Time **

Selesai pelajaran, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah. Sudah 5 menit dia menunggu Naruto. Sebelumnya, dia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto untuk segera datang ke taman karena ada urusan penting. Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di dahi pria keturunan Uchiha itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari ke arah Sasuke. Rambut yang bewarna pirang menyolok itu, membuat Sasuke sudah tahu siapa pemuda itu. Napas pemuda itu terengah-engah, mungkin dia berlari kesini secepat yang ia bisa.

"Hosh,,, Hosh,,, Go-Gomen. A-Aku telat. Hah,,," ucap pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil nafas

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar

"A-Ada apa kau memanggilku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto keheranan

Dia tentu saja heran. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah mengajaknya ketemuan semenjak mereka mulai berpacaran. Naruto berharap urusan yang dikatakan Sasuke benar-benar penting. Tentu saja harus, dia sudah capek berlari daritadi agar tidak terlambat. Salah Sasuke sendiri yang mendadak mengajaknya bertemuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Ha? Maksudnya apa Teme?"

"Kau menyukai Hyugaa?" tanya pemuda berambut raven itu lagi

"Eh?!"

Naruto masih meloading ucapan Sasuke

10 ...

20 ...

35 ...

50 ...

65 ...

80 ...

90 ...

100 ... loading succesed

"Nani?! Kau cemburu Teme?" tanya Naruto terkejut setelah mengerti maksud Sasuke

"Dasar Dobe! Tidak mungkin aku cemburu!" jawab Sasuke dengan dingin

"Gelar _Usuratonkachi_ memang cocok untukmu" lanjutnya

'**Deg'** Naruto serasa mati rasa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jika kau menyukai Hyugaa itu bagus. Dengan begitu kita bisa putus" ucap Sasuke dingin

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tak berapa lama Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan mulai ikut melangkahkan kakinya.

**#END Author POV**

_I'll stop loving you_

_When diamond never sparkle and flowers cease to grow_

_When thender never and rivers don't flow_

_When hearts no longer wonder and hands are never held_

_When smiles are only memories and hope s never felt_

_When trees no longer blossom and stars refuse to shine_

_When God alone command me_

_Then, I'll stop loving you_

**#NARUTO POV**

Kakiku melangkah ke ruangan kelasku yang masih sepi. Sepertinya siswa yang lain sedang menghabiskan waktu di kantin sedangkan aku merenung dan menyendiri di kelas sendirian. Yah,, kupikir Sasuke akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganku. Seperti hubungan kami yang sekarang ini, hubungan yang masih tidak jelas. Aku memang memiliki status sebagai kekasih Sasuke, tapi hanya statusnya bukan hati dan raganya.

Saat mendengar omongannya tadi, kupikir dia cemburu pada Hinata. Aku sudah merasa sangat senang saat itu. Aku berfikir jika tadinya Sasuke cemburu, berarti dia menyukaiku. Tapi mendengarnya yang mengatakan lebih baik jika aku jadian dengan Hinata, membuatku merasa sakit. Apa kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku Sasuke? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak menolak pernyataan cintaku saja? Malah kau menerimanya.

Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang? Haruskah Teme? Aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu sejak kita masih kanak-kanak. Tepatnya saat kita masih berumur 5 tahun, dan sekarang kita sudah 16 tahun. Menyukai seseorang selama 11 tahun tidak mudah Teme. You're my first love, bagaimana aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu?

Aku pernah dengar jika cinta pertama itu akan menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Teme, doushite? Cobalah untuk mencintaiku. Kumohon,,, meskipun hanya sedetik.

"Na-Naruto"

**#END Naruto POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC,,,,,,,


	5. PEMBERITAHUAN!

Konbawa minna!

Aku ada pemberitahuan.

Hime mau ngasih tahu, kalau sementara ini Hime bakalan vacum karena ada urusan penting. Hime vacum gak lama kok, paling cuma sebulan. Jadi, semua FF Hime, gak Hime lanjutin dulu. Cuma itu aja pengumumannya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa sebulan lagi minna


	6. Chapter 5

A NARUTO FanFiction

_**Su Ki Da Yo**_

By

Natsumi Yoshie

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T (Masih polos ^^")

Genre : Hurt, romance, school life

Pairing : SasuNaru, NaruHina Slaight SasuSaku, NejiGaa (Other)

WARNING : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Bahasa tidak mudah dimengerti, Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

**CHAPTER 5**

_Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang? Haruskah Teme? Aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu sejak kita masih kanak-kanak. Tepatnya saat kita masih berumur 5 tahun, dan sekarang kita sudah 16 tahun. Menyukai seseorang selama 11 tahun tidak mudah Teme. You're my first love, bagaimana aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu?_

_Aku pernah dengar jika cinta pertama itu akan menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Teme, doushite? Cobalah untuk mencintaiku. Kumohon,,, meskipun hanya sedetik._

"_Na-Naruto"_

_**#END Naruto POV**_

**#AUTHOR POV**

"Na-Naruto-kun"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya. Terlihat di depannya seorang gadis berambut lavender dengan pipi bewarna kemerahan.

"Hinata-chan?!" Kaget Naruto

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Se-seharusnya aku yang be-bertanya." Bingung Hinata

"Ke-kenapa Na-Naruto-kun tidak ke kantin?" tanya gadis tanpa pupil mata tersebut

"Eh?! Oh, aku sedang malas ke kantin. Hehehe" cengir Naruto

Sesudah mengatakan hal itu, keheningan seketika menyelimuti mereka. Hinata tampak gugup. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Disana hanya ada mereka berdua. Tak lama, Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Mmm,,, Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung

"A-Aku membuat _bento_ untukmu. A-apa kau mau makan bersamaku?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup

"_Hontou-ni_?! Kalau begitu, _yokatta_ Hinata-chan" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata

"Eh?!" teriak Hinata terkejut

Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto, pemuda yang disukainya. Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan Naruto menarik tangannya. Tak lama, Hinata merasa bingung. Naruto sepertinya tidak membawanya ke kantin tapi ke tempat yang tidak pernah Hinata lalui.

Tentu saja dia tahu, jika mereka ke kantin, sebelum sampai disana pasti terdengar suara ribut dari siswa KHS. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada suara apapun yang Hinata dengar. Tak berapa lama, Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Merasakan tidak ada tangan Naruto di lengannya, Hinata perlahan mulai menaikkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Ke-kenapa ki-kita tidak ke kantin?"

"Oh, disana ramai. Aku lebih suka berada disini. Tak masalah kan?" tanya Naruto merasa bersalah

"I-iya. Ti-tidak masalah"

Mari sejenak kita tinggalkan Naruto dan mungkin ehem calon pacarnya ehem (digampar SN Lovers), kita lihat kemana perginya pemuda raven itu.

"Sasuke" panggil seseorang

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan jalannya, tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Yak, Uchiha Sasuke" teriak orang itu

Dengan segera, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan men-death glare orang yang berani meneriakinya. Wajah orang tersebut mendadak pucat, siapa yang tidak takut dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Perkataan yang hendak diucapkannya tadi mendadak hilang dari otaknya.

"E-e,, A-anu. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Bata orang itu

"A-Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau masalah di kelas tadi sudah kumaafkan." Ucap orang itu akhirnya.

"Akan kubayar ganti ruginya Yamanaka" jawabnya dingin

"Eh?! TI-tidak usah. Ka-kalau begitu, permisi" gugup orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ino.

Dengan segera, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu langsung lari. Siapa yang berani berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha pikirnya. Dia masih sayang nyawa dan harta. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin perusahaan ayahnya hancur gara-gara dia berurusan dengan Uchiha.

'Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi' batin gadis itu

#END Author POV

#SASUKE POV

Cih, dasar gadis pengganggu. Untung dia cepat pergi dari sini kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah menghabisinya. Sekarang aku harus memenangkan diri, seorang Uchiha haru tenang. Aku tahu dimana tempat yang paling cocok untuk menyendiri. Lebih baik aku kesana sekarang.

#END Sasuke POV

#AUTHOR POV

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Tidak terdengar suara apapun di tempat itu. Yah, tentu saja, bukankah Uchiha tidak menyukai keramaian. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mendorong pintu. Segera, dia berjalan ke suatu tempat hingga langkahnya terhenti.

"I-Itu?"

#Flashback

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Ke-kenapa ki-kita tidak ke kantin?"

"Oh, disana ramai. Aku lebih suka berada disini. Tak masalah kan?" tanya Naruto merasa bersalah

"I-iya. Ti-tidak masalah"

Dengan segera Naruto duduk disana sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah. Tunggu, langit biru? Oh ya, Naruto dan Hinata sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi siswa KHS. Seperti tersadar, Naruto akhirnya berbicara.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Kenapa tid

ak duduk?" tanya Naruto bingung

"E-eh, i-iya" gugup gadis itu

Dengan segera, gadis Hyugaa itu meletakkan bentonya tepat diantara dia dan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu. Dia dan Naruto seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Tunggu dulu, sepasang kekasih? Rona merah yang ada di wajahnya mendadak menghilang. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Ti-tidak ada a-apa-apa Naruto-kun" jawab gadis itu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kalau begitu, ayo dibuka bentonya" ucapnya bersemangat

"I-iya"

Gadis itu pun langsung membuka bento yang sudah dia siapkan daritadi pagi. Mata Naruto tampak berbinar melihat isi bento yang dibawa Hinata. Hinata segera memberikan salah satu bento pada Naruto.

"I-ini" Ucap gadis itu

"Waaahh,,, kelihatannya enak Hinata-chan"

Gadis itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Itadakimasu_" teriak pemuda pirang itu

Dengan lahap Naruto memakan bekal yang dibuat Hinata. Baru sesuap, Naruto langsung berteriak

"Wahhh, ternyata benar-benar enak."

"Na-Naruto-kun, ti-tidak baik ma-makan sambil ber-berteriak" nasehat gadis Indigo itu

"_Ha'i_" jawab pemuda manis itu

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap makan dengan lahap dan cepat. Dia sampai tidak sadar jika terdapat sisa nasi di jung bibirnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

#Flashback Off

#SASUKE POV

"I-itu" ucapku terkejut

Bagaimana tidak? Di sana tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, aku dapat melihat seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang duduk berdua. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah siapa pemuda yang berada disana. Aku sangat mengenali ciri-ciri pria itu. Rambut kuning, kulit tan, kumis di pipi.

Itu Naruto?! Tapi dengan siapa dia?

#END Sasuke POV

#AUTHOR POV

Sasuke perlahan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Semakin lama, dia merasa dia mengenal wanita yang sekarang sedang bersama Naruto. Dia terdiam saat mengetahui dugaannya benar. Wanita itu adalah Hinata. Saat itu, Hinata sedang membersihkan sisa nasi yang ada di ujung bibir Naruto dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke lirih

Naruto yang merasa mengenal dengan baik suara baritone tersebut, segera membalikkan badannya.

"Te-TEME?!" ucapnya terkejut

"Ke-kenapa kau-"

"Hn" potong Sasuke sambil berlalu dari hadapan Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya menatap nanar kepergian Sasuke. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu, sejak tadi sudah ketakutan. Tentu saja dia takut, dia tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berani berhadapan dengannya. Dia pemuda yang sangat mengerikan.

"_Go-gomen_ Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata merasa bersalah

Naruto yang menyadari ketakutan gadis itu segera menenangkannya

"_Daijobu _Hinata-chan"

"Ta-tapi,,,,"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan lagi. Sayangkan jika bento se-enak ini tidak dihabiskan" ucap Naruto

"Ba-baiklah"

#Skip Time

#At Class

Terlihat para siswa yang mulai memasuki kelas, termasuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang kasmaran" celetuk salah satu siswa

"Iya, bahkan sang gadis sudah memerah" tambah siswa yang lain ikut menggoda

Hinata merasa benar-benar malu sekarang. Dia tentu saja tahu kepada siapa kalimat itu ditunjukkan. Tapi dia heran, kenapa pemuda disampingnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Apa pemuda ini tidak masalah mendengar perkataan salah satu siswa tadi. Bolehkah Hinata berharap jika pemuda itu mulai-

"_Hontou-ni? _Siapa yang sedang kasmaran Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran

-menyukainya? Ah, sepertinya tidak.

Sedangkan murid lain hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebodo- ehem maksud Author ketidakpekaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah, ada sepasang kucing(?) yang sedang kasmaran Naruto" jawab Kiba kesal dengan kelakuan bodoh Naruto

"Yah,,,," ucap Naruto lesu dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kiba

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu ada sepasang kucing sedang kasmaran?" tanya pemuda itu tersadar akan sesuatu

"Bukannya disekolah tidak ada kucing?" sambung pemuda blonde itu bingung

Beberapa siswa yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Kiba? Oh jangan ditanya. Pemuda ini sedang menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segera mengubur hidup-hidup seonggok(?) manusia yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Dasar Dobe" ejek seorang pemuda

Tentu saja kita tahu siapa pemuda tersebut. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, dia adalah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak Dobe, Teme!" teriak pemuda pirang itu

Tak lama, sang sensei aka Asuma Sarutobi memasuki kelas.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyugaa Hinata. Segera kembali ketempat duduk kalian!" perintah Asuma

"_Ha'i_ sensei" jawab Naruto menyegir tak berdosa

Asuma hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan salah satu muridnya itu.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian! Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin"

"_Ha'i_ sensei" jawab semua murid kompak

Kelas berjalan dengan tenang, semua murid tampak fokus memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Asuma-sensei. Semua murid? Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak. Terlihat salah satu siswa disana sedang tidak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru. Asuma merasa ada yang aneh dengan murid didiknya itu. Hingga, ucapan Asuma membuat seluruh siswa memandang ke satu arah-

"Kau baik-baik saja Uzumaki-san?"

-ke arah Naruto.

#END Author POV

#NARUTO POV

Aku benar-benar tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Asuma-sensei. Bagaimana tidak, pandanganku tiba-tiba saja buram. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku mencoba untuk mengusap mataku agar penglihatanku kembali membaik. Tapi ternyata tidak, penglihatanku tetap buram. Tidak mungkin terkena debu, jka terkena debu pasti aku akan merasa perih.

"Kau baik-baik saja Uzumaki-san?"

Pertanyaan yang aku yakin dari Asuma-sensei menbuatku menghentikan kegiatan mengusap mataku. Aku merasa kini seluruh siswa memandang heran kearahku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Sensei" jawabku

"Benarkah?" tanya Asuma-sensei tidak percaya

"I-iya."

"Tapi, kenapa sedari tadi kau terus mengusap matamu?" tanya Asuma-sensei khawatir

"Hm, ma-mataku kelilipan debu Sensei. Iya, kelilipan debu" jawabku berusaha meyakinkan

"Hm,,,"

Dapat kudengar Asuma-sensei menghembuskan nafas berat

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kau pergi ke kamar mandi Uzumaki-san"

"_Ha'i_ sensei" jawabku

#END Naruto POV

#AUTHOR POV

Naruto mencoba berjalan kearah pintu kelas. Namun, dia tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah meja yang ada didepannya. Semua siswa melihatnya aneh, kecuali 3 orang. Hinata melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir, Asuma yang melihatnya dengan pandangan curiga, dan Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Na-Naruto-kun" lirih Hinata

"Apa kau yakin jika kau baik-baik saja Uzumaki-san?" tanya Asuma

"I-iya sensei. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab pemuda blonde itu keras kepala

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia sedang mencoba berjalan dengan tangan memegang meja atau kursi yang ada disampingnya. Dengan keadaan seperti itu dia masih bisa mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja? Benar-benar keras kepala bukan?

"Sen,,,sei, bi-"

"Saya akan mengantar Naruto" potong seseorang

Semua siswa memandang kearah pemilik suara. Hinata yang mendengarnya terkejut. Padahal dia berniat untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke UKS. Tapi, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengatakannya.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san. Kau bisa mengantar Uzumaki-san ke UKS" pasrah Asuma

Naruto yang tadi mendengar ucapan Sasuke terkejut. Pemuda itu mau mengantarnya? Apa berarti Sasuke peduli padanya?

'Apakah kau mulai menyukaiku Sasuke?' batin Naruto

Mendengar ucapan Asuma, Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Dia langsung memegang lengan Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak menabrak sesuatu lagi. Naruto yang merasakan genggaman Sasuke dilengannya, langsung balik menggenggam tangan itu erat.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menggiring(?) pemuda manis itu. Tentu saja perlahan, saat ini penglihatan pemuda itu buram. Jika dia membawanya dengan cepat, pemuda itu pasti akan menabrak sesuatu. Tidak hanya meja atau kursi, dia mungkin juga akan menabrak dinding atau pintu.

Setelah kedua pemuda itu keluar, keadaan kelas menjadi tidak tenang. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik mengenai keadaan bocah blonde itu. "Ada apa dengan Naruto?" "Apa matanya rabun?" "Naruto buta? Cih _mendokusai_". Begitulah bisikan yang terdengar dari beberapa penghuni kelas itu.

"Harap tenang. Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi."

Suara tegas Asuma membuat kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi tenang. Merasa kelasnya sudah kembali normal(?) Asuma segera melanjutkan pelajaran. Semua murid yang tadi berbisik sekarang mulai memperhatikan penjelasan Asuma didepan kelas. Kecuali gadis Hyugaa yang hatinya telah direbut oleh Naruto. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto tadi.

"Na-Naruto-kun" lirih gadis itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Mind to RNR?

Hai minna-san!

Akhirnya publish juga. Gomen ne kalau Hime publishnya kelamaan. Abisnya Hime kan ada urusan selama sebulan ini. Tapi jangan takut, urusan Hime usah selesai kok. Sebenarnya urusan ini antara penting dan gak. Hime masih bingung sama urusan Hime. Tapi, yasudahlah yang penting sekarang Hime udah publish.

Hime mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih karena udah mau nge-review dan ternyata masih ada yang mau baca FF Hime. Sempat sih dipikiran Hime buat menghentikan FF ini. Habisnya Hime rasa ceritanya membosankan dan alurnya gak jelas.

Oh ya, maaf karena Hime gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Habisnya Hime bingung mau jawab apa. Kalau Hime cuma bilang makasih, nanti terlalu mainstream. Hehehe :D

Tapi,,, Hime mau minta maaf kalau ternyata FF ini emang benar membosankan. Hime bakalan berhenti kok kalau ternyata benar. Kalian tinggal bilang aja. Yosh,, kalau begitu Hime pamit dulu. Sabar ya nunggu publis berikutnya. Mata ne,,,


	7. Chapter 6

A NARUTO FanFiction

_**Su Ki Da Yo**_

By

Natsumi Yoshie

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T (Masih polos ^^")

Genre : Hurt, romance, school life

Pairing : SasuNaru, NaruHina Slaight SasuSaku, NejiGaa ShikaKiba (Other)

WARNING : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Bahasa tidak mudah dimengerti, Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

SEBELUMNYA,,,,

"_Harap tenang. Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi."_

_Suara tegas Asuma membuat kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi tenang. Merasa kelasnya sudah kembali normal(?) Asuma segera melanjutkan pelajaran. Semua murid yang tadi berbisik sekarang mulai memperhatikan penjelasan Asuma didepan kelas. Kecuali gadis Hyugaa yang hatinya telah direbut oleh Naruto. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto tadi._

"_Na-Naruto-kun" lirih gadis itu_

**CHAPTER 6**

#AUTHOR POV

Sekarang kita lihat keadaan kedua sejoli tersebut. Terlihat Sasuke yang berusaha menuntun Naruto menuju UKS. Tidak ada perbincangan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Sasuke yang fokus untuk membawa Naruto, dan Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Hm,, A-Arigatou Teme" ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan

"Hn" jawab pemuda Uchiha itu

"Te-Teme" panggil Naruto

"Hn?" (ada apa?)

"Ka-Kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"Hn?" (kenapa?)

"Keadaanku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Hn?" (apa kau yakin?)

"I-iya. Penglihatanku sudah normal kembali."

Aneh,,, percakapan yang sangat aneh. Bagaimana bisa pemuda blonde ini memahami ucapan ambigu sang bungsu Uchiha? Siapapun yang mendengar obrolan mereka pasti langsung sweetdrop ditempat. Oke,,, back to story.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke menyerah

"Se-sekali lagi Arigatou."

"Hn, kau kan sahabatku."

#END Author POV

#NARUTO POV

"Hn, kau kan sahabatku."

Sahabat katanya? Oh Kami-sama, kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi dia mengatakan apa? Sahabat? Oh ya benar, bukannya sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, kami adalah sahabat? Sahabat yang sangat dekat. Tapi,,, apa dia memang tidak menyukaiku? Tidak bisakah dia belajar untuk melakukannya?

"I-iya. Kalau begitu, kau bisa kembali ke kelas"

"..."

"A-aku akan ke UKS untuk beristirahat" jawabku lagi

#END Naruto POV

#AUTHOR POV

Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu menatap Sasuke. Dia segera membalikkan badannya menuju ke UKS. Dia tidak lagi memegang dinding untuk berjalan.

Tunggu dulu, kalian tidak berfikir dia pura-pura bukan? Tentu saja dia tidak berpura-pura. Penglihatannya memang buram tadi. Dia sendiri heran, kenapa penglihatannya tiba-tiba membaik. Apa dia salah minum obat?

'Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan' batin pemuda itu

'Lebih baik sekarang aku beristirahat di UKS' sambungnya lagi

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya.

#END Author POV

#SASUKE POV

Bagaimana keadaan si Dobe ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku masih tidak mengerti, walaupun aku adalah seorang Uchiha, seseorang yang jenius, aku masih belum mengetahui kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Apa dia berbohong? Berpura-pura sakit agar aku simpati padanya dan menjadi dekat dengannya? Tapi tidak mungkin, aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak lama.

Aku tahu kapan saat dia berbohong, dan kapan saat dia jujur. Dan sepertinya tadi penglihatannya benar-benar buram. Hei, kenapa aku peduli padanya? Seharusnya aku menjauhinya agar dia memutuskanku, bukan malah simpati padanya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kami pernah bersahabat. Meskipun persahabatan yang aneh.

Kami setiap harinya selalu bertengkar, saling mengejek dan jarang sekali berbaikan. Jika kami bertemu, kami tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk diam. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dia memiliki perasaan padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, seandainya aku tidak menuruti perkataan orang itu, mungkin aku tidak akan membencinya.

#END Sasuke POV

#AUTHOR POV

Tak terasa, Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kelas. Dia akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Kakinya mulai memasuki ruang kelas yang tidak tertutup itu.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-san? Apa kau sudah mengantar Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Asuma

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu

"Kuanggap itu iya. Sekarang kau boleh duduk di bangkumu" ucap Asuma

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat duduknya. Banyak siswa yang memandanginya penuh tanda tanya. Tentu saja mereka penasaran dengan keadaan si Uzumaki. Tapi sayang, pemuda Uchiha ini tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya salah seorang siswi

Tampak sekali jika siswi itu hanya ingin menarik perhatian Sasuke agar mau berbicara padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya diam dan terus berjalan kearah bangkunya. Siswi lain yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum mengejek, sedangkan gadis tidak beruntung tadi? Oh, jangan ditanya. Dia saat ini sedang menundukkan wajahnya karena malu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian kerjakan soal halaman 57" perintah Asuma

"Nara Shikamaru!" panggil Asuma

"Hei, kepala nanas" bisik pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya aka Inuzuka Kiba

"Hoamm,,," sahut pemuda Nara

"Bangun, kau dipanggil Asuma-sensei" bisik Kiba lagi

"Hoam,,, ribut sekali kau bocah anjing"

"Nara Shikamaru!" panggil Asuma lagi

"Ha'i sensei" jawab pemuda rusa itu malas

"Saat bel berbunyi, segera kumpulkan dan bawa kekantor guru!" perintah Asuma

"Ha'i sensei"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Asuma langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

#END Author POV

#NARUTO POV

Ah, lebih baik sekarang aku beristirahat. Tidak ada salahnya bukan membolos dari pelajaran Asuma-sensei? Seperti kata orang, sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Tapi aku masih merasa aneh, kenapa penglihatanku mendadak kabur? Apa itu,,,

"Uzumaki-san"

Refleks aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku yang sempat berbaring di ranjang.

"Asuma-sensei?!" pekikku

"Hm, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya

"Sudah lebih baik sensei"

"Baguslah, apa penglihatanmu baik-baik saja?"

"Mmm,,, penglihatanku sudah mendingan kok sensei" jawabku jujur

"Yasudah, kalau begitu lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu"

"Ha'i sensei" jawabku tersenyum lima jari

Ah,,, setidaknya aku tidak membolos karena Asuma-sensei kan sudah memberikan izin. Hehehe,,, untung-untung karena aku merasa tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Asuma-sensei di kelas. Dan,,, aku tidak perlu memikirkan tugas yang saat ini sedang mereka kerjakan. Ah,,, benar-benar-

"Tapi, jangan harap kau bebas dari tugas yang kuberikan pada mereka tadi"

-bebas. Sepertinya tidak.

"Ah,,, sensei. Aku kan masih sakit" protesku

"Tidak ada alasan Uzumaki-san. Atau kau mau aku memberitahu Iruka-san?"

"Eh?! Nani?! Ba-baiklah. Tapi jangan beritahu Iruka-sensei" pasrahku

"Hm, nanti kau tanyakan saja pada temanmu halaman berapa yang tadi mereka kerjakan"

Aku hanya pasrah mendengar omongan Asuma-sensei. Apa Asuma-sensei tidak tahu kalau aku sangat membenci pelajaran Matematika? (payah nih Naru, Author aja suka. Gaje, abaikan. Back to story)

"Dan besok harus segera kau berikan keruanganku!" perintah Asuma-sensei

"Ha'i sensei"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, beristirahatlah"

Sesudah itu, Asuma-sensei lansung pergi dari UKS, dan aku segera membaringkan lagi badanku ke ranjang. Huh,,, aku merasa mengantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur sebentar.

#END Naruto POV

#AUTHOR POV

#Skip Time

Kelas terlihat mulai kosong. Para siswa satu-persatu melangkahkan kakinnya keluar dari ruangan kelas. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Namun, karena mereka tadi sedang diajar oleh Kakashi-sensei, jadi mereka pulang sedikit terlambat. Sekarang, kelas sudah benar-benar kosong. Bahkan gedung KHS saat ini mungkin sudah sepi. Tapi, kenapa masih ada 2 orang pemuda didalam kelas? Lebih baik kita cari tahu alasannya.

"Hei Rusa!"

"Hmm"

"Ck, pemalas"

"..."

"Yak, tukang tidur!"

"Hoam,,, diamlah kau bocah anjing" balas pemuda berambut nanas itu kesal

"Haish, aku hanya ingin bertanya keadaan Naruto" ujar Kiba kesal

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Kau kan cerdas, setidaknya kau mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto" jawab pemuda Inuzuka itu

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

"Percuma IQ-mu 200" kesal pemuda manis itu

"Sudahlah puppy. Kalau kau penasaran, lebih baik kau menghampirinya" saran Shikamaru

"Hm,, benar juga ucapanmu Rusa."

Pemuda Nara itu memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kiba

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat Shikamaru

"Oh ya, kau tidak pulang Shika?"

"Ck, apa kau lupa bocah anjing?"

"Eh?! Lupa apa?" tanya pemuda Inuzuka itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Hm,, kita kan akan pulang bersama" jawab pemuda Nara itu malas

Kiba langsung merubah raut wajahnya. Yang tadinya kebingungan, sekarang memasang wajah bodoh ditambah cengirannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe,,, gomen ne Shika. Kalau begitu kau akan menunggu?"

"Tentu saja. Pergilah, lalu kembali lagi kesini"

Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda tadi.

"Ha'i. Tapi tunggu disini ya" ucap Kiba

"Jangan meninggalkan ku" sambungnya lagi

"Ck,, iya,iya. Kau berisik sekali Pupy"

Kiba menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut nanas itu

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne!"

Kiba segera berlari keluar ruangan menuju UKS. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaan pemuda blonde itu, sahabatnya. Kiba terus saja berlari tanpa menyadari Shikamaru yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearahnya. Shikamaru mulai menampakkan senyumnya mengingatkan tingkah bocah anjing itu.

"Ck, dasar puppy"

Setelah itu Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena tingkah Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiba saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ruang UKS. Dia sangat penasaran dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bisa seperti itu? Dia kan sahabat Naruto sejak kecil, bagaimana bisa dia tidak memberitahu keadaannya saat ini. Mungkin seperti itu pikirnya.

"Apa keadaan Naruto saat ini baik-baik saja ya?" gumam Kiba

"Sekarang, dimana Gaara? Seharusnya dia kan juga melihat keadaan Naruto" kesalnya

Tanpa sadar, Kiba sudah berdiri didepan UKS.

"Eh?! Sudah sampai?" kejut pemuda itu (makanya, jangan melamun terus Kiba. *Abaikan)

Tangan Kiba yang hendak menyentuh kenop pintu langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara berisik didalam sana. Dia menarik kembali tangannya, mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu.

"Jangan berbohong padaku UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Kiba terkejut. Dia langsung menarik kembali kepalanya. Suara teriakan itu sangat menyeramkan. Seperti sedang menahan kekesalan yang teramat sangat.

'Suara itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Itu kan-

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong SABAKU GAARA"

-Gaara,,,' batin salah satu klan Inuzuka itu

#END Author POV

#GAARA POV

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong SABAKU GAARA"

"Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya KELELAHAN!"

Naruto berteriak. Dia balik meneriakiku. Wajahku pastinya saat ini sudah memerah. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Kenapa sekarang dia balik memarahiku? Aku saat ini khawatir padanya. Tapi dia, dia malah kembali memarahiku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai begitu saja ucapan Naruto. Aku sudah berteman baik dengannya dari dulu, bersama dengan Kiba dan Uchiha sialan itu.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMPERCAYAIMU BEGITU SAJA HA?!" bentak ku

"TENTU SAJA KAU BISA!" balasnya lagi

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa kami bisa bertengkar. Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan kejadiannya.

#Flashback On

Bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak tenang daritadi. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Uchiha itu yang mengantar Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak menemani Naruto di UKS. Padahal dia itu kan kekasihnya Naruto. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui mereka dari dulu. Akhh,,, aku benar-benar bodoh. Ditambah lagi nenek tua itu tidak mau menyudahi pelajaran, padahal bel sudah berbunyi. Sekarang aku harus segera ke UKS. Aku harus menanyakan keadaannya sesampainya disana.

"Naruto!" panggilku sambil membuka pintu UKS

"Gaara,,," jawabnya sambil berusaha menegakkan badannya yang berbaring di ranjang UKS

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya padamu" ujarku to the point

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang UKS. Naruto yang tadinya sepertinya ingin turun dari ranjang, sekarang mulai duduk kembali di ranjang. Naruto sekarang mulai sepenuhnya memandangku dan kelihatannya dia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Eh?! Jadi kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja?" ujarnya dengan raut wajah terkejut yang sangat lucu

_BLETAK,,,_

"Aiihh,,, kenapa malah menjitakku?" rajuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Sudah, jawab saja!" perintahku

"Huh,,, iya iya. Aku baik-baik saja kok sekarang" jawabnya, masih ngambek

"Benarkah? Jangan berbohong padaku" ucapku tidak percaya

"Aku tidak berbohong Gaara"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa penglihatanmu bisa hilang?" tanyaku lagi

"Eh?! I-itu karena,,,, aku kelelahan. Iya kelelahan." Jawabnya terbata-bata

Aku yakin dia berbohong saat ini. Matanya daritadi terus memandang kearah lain. Dia seolah-olah sedang menghindari tatapan intimidasiku. Dia tidak berani menatap mataku sama sekali.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Naruto" ujarku menahan amarah

"A-Aku tidak berbohong kok" belanya

"Naruto,,, jawab dengan jujur!" ucapku masih sabar

"Aku tidak berbohong Gaara"

_BRAAAKK,,,_

Aku langsung memukul meja yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Dapat kulihat wajah Naruto yang pucat karena ketakutan. Aku memang sebelumnya tidak pernah semarah ini padanya. Namun, aku benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Kenapa dia tidak berkata jujur saja?

"JANGAN BERBOHONG PADAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" bentakku

"Aku tidak berbohong SABAKU GAARA"

#Flashback Off

#END Gaara POV

#AUTHOR POV

_BRAK,,,,_

Pintu UKS terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat kedua sahabat yang tadinya bertengkar, langsung terdiam dan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepintu UKS.

"EH?! KIBA?!" teriak Naruto terkejut

"Kenapa kau mendobrak pintunya ha?!" lanjutnya

Sedangkan sang pelaku aka Kiba, hanya menunjukkan cengirannya sambil mengusap tengkuknya karena gugup.

Suasana yang tadinya tegang, berubah menjadi seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada pertengkaran hebat yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hehehe,,, gomen ne. Habisnya, aku terlalu khawatir padamu, Naruto"

"Haaa,, tidak masalah Kiba. Aku hanya kelelahan tadi. Hehehe" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya

'Syukurlah pertengkaran tadi berhenti' batin Kiba

"Naruto, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ajak Kiba

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto sambil memberi penghormatan pada Kiba

"Tapi, aku ke kelas dulu ya"

"Eh, tapi, kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Shikamaru sudah menungguku dikelas" jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum malu

"Wah,,,, aku baru kali ini melihat bocah anjing malu" ejek Naruto

"Nani?! Hei, kau mau kubunuh ha?!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah duluan berlari menghindari Kiba

"Kemari kau Naruto!" teriak Kiba sambil terus berlari

"Hahaha,,, aku hanya bercanda Kiba" tawa Naruto masih terus berlari menghindari Kiba

'Huh,,, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya memang aku yang terlalu berlebihan' batin pemuda Sabaku

Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah Kiba dan Naruto. Walau sudah tertinggal jauh, Gaara tetap berjalan dengan santai. Dia tentu tahu kemana arah pergi mereka. Tentu saja kekelas bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Mind to RNR?

Hai,,, hai,,, minna

Ketemu lagi nih sama Hime. Gomen ne kalau publishnya kelamaan. Habisnya Hime lagi ada masalah nih. Laptop Hime mendadak rusak, jadinya Hime gak bisa publish. Untung nii-san baik mau minjamin komputernya sama Hime. Oh ya, Hime mau ngucapin terima kasih sama semuat readers yang udah mau nge-review, follow sama favorite cerita Hime. Gak nyangka banget ada yang suka sama cerita Hime, padahal Hime belum pernah nulis cerita sebelumnya. Tanpa dukungan kalian, cerita ini gak mungkin bisa lanjut. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
